The Love of His Life- Chapter 1
by JustAnEmoThatLovesWriting
Summary: Light Yagami is an intelligent young man who has a dark secret. Will everything change when he meets L, a scruffy-haired brilliant detective, who feels for Light as Light feels for him?
1. Lust (love?) at first sight

The Love of His Life

Light Yagami, an intelligent young man with chestnut hair and expressive brown eyes sat at his desk, studying for his upcoming exam. He needed to get a high score if he planned on attending his dream university. Of course, he had no doubts he would get in.

After studying for a few hours, he noted that he had time to spare before heading off to cram school. Light opened his desk drawer, pulling out the Death Note. He tucked it safely into his bag, bringing it in case of an emergency. He grabbed some money, thinking he'd buy some tea and potato chips, pulled on his jacket, and headed out the door.

Upon arrival at the cafe, he stood in the short line, and ordered his beverage and snack. He thanked the man at the counter, and walked over to his usual table near that wall of plants. That was when he saw him; a beautiful man with long, raven hair and gorgeous slate-grey eyes. Underneath his eyes were dark circles. It seemed to Light that he didn't get much sleep.

The man crouched on his chair, sipping tea, holding the mug in an odd fashion. Light thought about going over and starting a conversation with him, but thought it would be rather forward. Much to Light's surprise, the stranger got up and approached him. "Mind if I sit?" he asked, his voice a bit monotonous. "Not at all." Light replied, and the man pulled the empty chair out, crouching once again. "I'm Light." he said, holding his hand out for the crouching man to shake. "Ryuga. Hideki Ryuga. Pleasure to make your acquaintance." Rig told Light, graciously returning the handshake.

Ryuga leaned in close, and Light could feel his breath on his ear. "Would you be interested in continuing this conversation in a more private environment? Perhaps my home will suffice." Ryuga whispered. Light felt a fluttering sensation in the pit of his stomach. He had only just met Ryuga; was he seriously considering going to his house?

Before Light knew it, he and Ryuga were out the door, on the way to his house. The two walked in uncomfortable silence for a few minutes, when Ryuga turned to Light. "You're rather quiet, Light. is something the matter?" Ryuga inquired. "Um, no, I'm fine. Let's just continue on our way." Light replied, and Ryuga shrugged.

The two continued their trek, walking in synchronization. Once they got to Ryuga's house, he opened the front door, and ushered Light inside. Light awkwardly crossed the threshold, Ryuga following suit, shutting the front door after him. "Would you like something to eat? Strawberry cake, crackers, chocolates?" Ryuga asked, looking in a cupboard.

"Oh, no thank you. I'm good." Light responded. "Very well then. You don't mind it if I eat in front of you? Others find it quite rude." Rig said. "Oh, I don't mind." Light told him. Hideki prepared himself a mug of tea with four sugar cubes, as well as cut himself a slice of strawberry cake. "Are you sure you won't have any, Light?" Hideki asked once more, raising an eyebrow at the teen. "Thank you, but I'm alright." Light said with a small wave of his hand.

Light sat on the couch, and Hideki joined him, crouching as usual. He took a bite of his cake, followed immediately by a sip of tea. "Ahh, refreshing." he muttered. His eyes suddenly met Light's, who couldn't help but wonder this man's deal. "So, Ryuga, why do you...you know, sit that way?" Light inquired. "It helps to improve brain function." Ryuga responded simply. The two sat silently for a moment, thinking.

"You know, my real name isn't Hideki Ryuga. It's L. L Lawliet." L told him. Light's eyes widened. This was L? He was sitting in the living room of the man heading the Kira investigation. Light kept a straight face, hoping he would not be suspected. "Really? That sounds like an interesting job." Light replied. "Would you mind if I did something drastic?" L asked. Light, confused, furrowed his eyebrows.

Suddenly, L kissed him passionately on the lips. Light's eyes widened, but then closed, as he leaned into the sweet, tender kiss. His hands intertwined with L's, a wave of passion washed over them, electricity in the air. L pulled away, and looked into Light's eyes. "Would you like to continue somewhere more appropriate?" L asked. Light, enchanted by L, nodded slowly. The two stood, and L guided him gently to his bedroom.

L and Light lay in L's bed, covers draped gently over them. Light's head was placed delicately on L's chest, and L's arms were wrapped protectively around Light's upper torso. "That was great." Light breathed, chest rising and lowering. "Sh sh sh, don't talk. Let's just enjoy being in each other's arms." L replied, kissing Light's forehead gently.

Light looked at his watch, and saw that it was nearly time for cram school. "I'm going to be late for cram school! I gotta go." he panicked, sitting up faster than the speed of light. He rushed to put on his clothes, yanking the garments on roughly. "There's no need to panic, Light. You'll make it to your classes." L reassured him. He got up and got dressed as well, his hair untidy as always.

"Light." L said, causing Light to face him. "Yes?" Light asked. L walked up to him, putting his hands o his cheeks. L pressed his lips onto Light's, and he pulled Light into his arms, running his fingers through the teen's hair. "I love you." Light said, resting his head on L's shoulder, letting him hold him.

After Light stopped panicking, he pulled away from L. "I'll see you again soon, I hope." L told him. Light smiled, and nodded. He grabbed his bag, and headed out. On his way to cram school, Light thought of the amazing time he'd had with L. This could most definitely turn into a strong, beautiful relationship.

Storm clouds rolled in over Light's happy thoughts. What if L found out he was Kira? Would he still love him? Would he hate him, wanting to arrest him so that the murders would end? He couldn't risk that.

He needed to keep the Death Note a secret from L at all costs.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Light slept in late the next morning. He didn't want to wake up; he was having too beautiful of a dream.

 _L sat with his arms around Light, smoothing his hair out with his fingers. "This is nice." Light muttered. "I agree." L replied, kissing Light's temple. They sat there for what felt like years, embracing each other's warmth._

"Light, wake up. You'll be late for school!" his younger sister, Sayu called, shaking his shoulder gently. Light opened his eyes, greeted by the brightness of his bedside lamp. "Huh? Sayu, what time is it?" he asked, shielding his eyes with the back of his hand. "It's time for you to get out of bed." Sayu responded vaguely. Light groaned and rolled his eyes, and reluctantly got up. "I'll go tell mom you decided to get up." Sayu said, exiting the room, giggling. Light slowly moved about his bedroom, getting dressed for school. He stretched, cracking his back slightly. He rubbed his eyes, and walked over to his dresser, making sure the Note was in its drawer as always. When he didn't see it, he panicked. "No, where is it? Have I lost it?" he cried, his heart skipping a beat. He looked in his backpack, and a wave of relief washed over him. "Oh, right. I had it with me yesterday." he reminded himself. He zipped up his backpack, and slung it over his shoulder. He walked briskly down the stairs, and veered into the kitchen. "Light, what was all the commotion up there? Is everything alright?" his mother asked, concerned. "Oh, yeah, mom. Everything's great. I just thought I lost my study sheet." Light replied smoothly. "Ok, well, that's good. Why did you sleep in so late today?" she asked, looking at her son. "Um, I was kinda just tired, I guess." Light told her, grabbing an apple, taking a bite out of it. "Alright, you should get yourself to school. I'll see you two this evening." Sachiko replied, grabbing her purse. "Bye mom, have a good day. I love you!" Sayu called, smiling and waving. Sachiko left, and Light heard the car pull out of the driveway. He walked out the door, grinning like a fool when he thought of L.

After school, Light was walking home, when his cell phone rang. "Light Yagami speaking." he started. "Light, it's L." L said on the other end. "Hey, what's up?" Light replied, using all his will power to keep his voice from turning to mush. "Would you like to come over? I don't have any plans this evening, and I wanted to talk more." L told him. "Oh, yeah. I'm free. Just let me call my mom and tell her I'll be late." Light said. "Ok, see you in a bit. Bye bye." L responded, hanging up. Light smiled as he rang his mom. "Hi mom. I'm going to eat dinner at a friend's house tonight, so I'll be home kinda late." he told her. "Alright, just be home before midnight, ok?" Sachiko reminded him. "I will. Bye, love you." Light ended, hanging up. He continued walking, and soon arrived at L's house. Before Light could even knock on the door, L had opened it, peering out expectantly. "Hello, Light. Please, come in." he said, his usual fatigued demeanor showing. He opened the door more, allowing Light enough space to cross the threshold into the familiar entryway. L closed the door and wrapped his arms around Light, embracing him. "I missed you." Light said softly, kissing L's forehead. L responded by smoothing back Light's hair. The two broke away from their embrace, and looked into each other's eyes. "Do you want something to eat?" L asked. "No, I'm good. I just want you to hold me." Light replied. L shrugged and lifted Light off the ground by his waist. "L, this is not what I meant by 'hold me'. Please put me down." Light told him. "Oh, sorry." L said quickly, lowering Light back onto the floor. Light grabbed L's hand and walked over to the couch, pulling L along. The two sat, L crouching as usual. L pulled Light toward him, and into his arms. "Yes, _this_ is what I meant by 'hold me'." Light said, a smile perking at the corners of his mouth. L wore an awkward expression, but slowly got more comfortable. "So, Light-kun, would you consider us to be 'dating'?" L asked suddenly. "Well, we did sleep together the first day we met, and we have great chemistry, so, yes. We're dating." Light responded. L stroked Light's hair lovingly, humming a low tune. Light closed his eyes, feeling relaxed, when he suddenly noticed that L was not holding him anymore. He opened his eyes, and looked around. He saw L standing near the couch. "I'm just going to the bathroom. I'll bee back." L replied, slinking off. Light frowned, and lay back on the couch, folding his hands over his chest. He started to drift off. "Sleep tight, Light." he heard in his ear. His eyes snapped open, and he saw someone standing over him. Before he could react, a rag was placed over his mouth and nose. The last thing her heard before he passed out was an alarmed cry. "Light!"


End file.
